westwoodsfandomcom-20200214-history
Once a FireClan Warrior
About Once a FireClan Warrior was the second game made in sequel to the original Kit to Leader. Once a FireClan Warrior is a choose-your-own-adventure story where you play as Littlebird's second youngest kit along with your brother Plumkit and Deerkit. You experience an average life of a FireClan cat from kit to warrior to medicine cat. Firestar's cruelty is experienced first-hand through the eyes of the innocent kit. General Story-line Littlebird gives birth to three kits, two of which were playful and outgoing and one, which you played as, was a bit shy. While Plumkit and Deerkit play, the medicine cat Lightningtail shows you his secret den and helps you come out more. As an apprentice, you train with the head warrior Ryeheart learning how to hunt and fight. The brutal Redclaw could also be found at sundown but has a strong hatred towards apprentices. After completing training with your mentor, Ryeheart sets you on a border patrol alone, saying that the borders were too easy to defend. That night, a rogue by the name of Sunfall is found and taken to Firestar where he is later recruited into FireClan. Ryeheart finalizes your training and you are freed to ask for your warrior name from Firestar when you thought you were ready. Firestar fights you in a one-on-one spar to test your worthiness, and if you failed, you would have to give your mentor a permanent scar to remind him of his failure. As a warrior, you find your sister Deerspring had been failed by her mentor, but because her mentor was Firestar's beloved daughter, Deerspring was the one to be punished and not only punished but drowned and killed. Meeting up with Lightningtail again, Firestar catches you and orders you to either kill Lightningtail or die yourself. Lightningtail then reveals that he is your father. Firestar forces you to be medicine cat without training and you eventually meet Blueshadow who had escaped from BrambleClan and was seeking refuge. Healing her, she tells you about the missing Mosskit Bramblestar had been searching for. Bramblestar is then found at the border and demands you return Mosskit. Saying you didn't have her, he kills you. Rules of FireClan These are the rules of FireClan under the rule of Firestar: # All of Firestar's and Flamepelt's orders must be followed. Any orders from other cats against their wishes will get you and this cat killed. # There will be no thoughts of disobedience. Punishments are dire. # There will be no secret meetings without Firestar's approval. Secret groups against Firestar will be demolished and have every member killed. # All cats must be fit to hunt, fight, and defend FireClan or else they are deemed a burden and shall be killed. # Mentors must train their apprentices to Firestar's expectations, otherwise they will be scarred by such apprentice. # There will be no cat besides the medicine cat or cats and Firestar himself entering the medicine cat's den without Firestar's permission. # Any broken rule can and most likely end in the traitor's death. Possible Mates All of the possible mates: Toms * Deerspring * Gorsefur * Blueshadow She-cats * Ryeheart * Sunfall '''Game Link: '''https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/322721000/ Category:Games